1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system and a managing method for the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an external storage device used for a computer system, a solid state drive (SSD) mounted with a flash memory (a flash EEPROM) as a nonvolatile memory attracts attention. The flash memory has advantages such as high speed and light weight compared with a magnetic disk device.
The SSD includes a plurality of flash memory chips, a controller that performs read and write control for the nonvolatile memory according to a request from a host apparatus, a volatile buffer memory for performing data transfer between the nonvolatile memory and the host apparatus, a power supply circuit, and a connection interface to the host apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3688835).